Conventional nano materials are extremely small in size and can be easily placed inside living bodies. In recent years, combining nano gold with biosystem is a popular research topic in the related areas of nano materials. Currently, there are composite materials made from nano particles and biomolecules such as, protein, DNA and biopolysaccharide. By making use of the characteristics of inter-biomolecules, they can be applied in gene therapy, biomarker, drug targeting or biological transportation.
Based on the definition of nanotechnology, the particle size of a nanosilver particle is between 1-100 nm. Prior art has disclosed that nanosilver is antibacterial and can repair skin wounds. Patent literature 1 “A composite of spherical silver nanoparticles and layered inorganic clay” disclosed using nanosilver for antibacterial effect.
However, there have been very few applications using this technique in preventing hair loss, promoting hair growth, eyelash growth, and in cosmetics and skin care products.
Moreover, biotinoyl tripeptide-1 is regarded as a kind of protein derivative. It provides a protective shield for the hair, and it penetrates the hair stem to enhance the hair and prevent hair loss at the same time. Vitamin B is an essential factor in human cell growth and many enzyme systems.
However, biotinoyl tripeptide-1 is difficult to be absorbed by human body under normal conditions.
Commercial anti-hair loss products only use biotinoyl tripeptide-1 and nanosilver respectively as one of their ingredients. They did not combine biotinoyl tripeptide-1 and nanosilver, wherein the composite material is easier to be absorbed by human and prevents hair loss more effectively.
In order to solve the problems of prior art, this technology uses the characteristics of biotinoyl tripeptide-1 and conjugate with nanosilver, which increases the exploitability of the nano particle composite. This technology provides a composite material of nanosilver and biotinoyl tripeptide-1, and creates a formula to prevent hair loss, promote hair and eyelash growth and skin repair that can be used in anti-hair loss, hair growth, eyelash growth products, cosmetics, and skin care products.